stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Muntegu Holding
|oprichter= |datum=28-02-2008 |hoofdzetel=Muntegu Business Center Rue de la Stade 7 Muntegu |sector=Beheer }} Muntegu Holding (afgekort: MH'''De afkorting komt van de eerste letters van elk woord in de volledige naam: Muntegu Holding.) is, in tegenstelling tot wat de naam doet vermoeden, geen holding, maar een gewoon bedrijf. Het bedrijf beheert gronden en bedrijven, voor namelijk van . MH zordt dus voor een grote administratieve vereenvoudiging. Geschiedenis Maarten keerde eind februari terug naar Libertas om daar de economie terug tot leven te wekken. Alhoewel men eerst dacht dat hij zich meer met politiek zou gaan bezighouden, was hij achter de schermen vollop bezig om zijn nieuw zakenimperium uit de grond te stampen. Enkele dagen later kreeg men dan ook het eerste nieuws rond zijn plannen te horen. Hij plande een heuse persconferentieZie hier voor de persvoorstelling., en '''MenM Inc. zou weldra starten. Alleen bleven de gehoopte reacties uit. Het gemeentebestuur van het pas gestichtte dorpje Muntegu had dit ook gemerkt en zag hier een grote kans in. De hoofdzetel van het nieuwe bedrijf ging immers in het, op dat moment nog in aanbouw, Muntegu Business Center zetelen. Men stelde dus voor om de naam te wijziging in Muntegu Holding om zo het nieuwe dorpje en bedrijf te promoten. Het eerste bedrijf dat eigendom werd van MH was het zopas vernieuwde We like it!. Het bleef toen even rustig tot enkele weken daarna 50% van de zopas opgerichtte krant The Libertan Times ook van ons eigendom werd. Kort daarna werd We like it! verder uitgebreid zodat het een van de grootste zelfstandige bedrijven in Libertas is geworden. [[Afbeelding:Pax Media.png|220px|right|thumb|Het logo van het vroegere Pax Media.]] Op vrijdag 21 maart werd Pax Media opgericht. Deze mediamaatschappij kwam er nadat Alexandru een week voordien zijn aandelen aan MH had geschonken. PM had verder nog geen concrete plannen, maar toonde al snel intresse in Wikistadter Courrier. Deze overname werd geweigerd omdat Alexandru, de oprichtter van deze streekkrant de krant onafhankelijk wilde houden. Nadien werd de Wikistadter Courrier toch een tijdje eigendom van Pax Media, maar na een week werd de WC al stopgezet omdat Alexandru een tijdje inacief ging worden. Dit slecht nieuws werd opgevangen door het maken van een nieuwe krant, Metro, die met de hulp van enkele buitenlandse nieuwsdiensten het recentste nieuws bracht. We hadden inmiddels ook 50% van de aandelen van TLT aan Terra Media verkocht.Dit had tot doel om met de 2 mediagroepen 1 actieve algemene krant bij te houden, maar dit idee flopte. thumb Daarna werd het een periode rustiger binnen MH. Er werd begonnen met de herstructurering van Innovation Oil, maar verder dan een nieuw logo kwam het niet. Het productiehuis Pax Studios werd ook opgericht en begon achter de schermen met de productie van een televisiereeks.Deze reeks zou later Be-Railed blijken te zijn. [[Afbeelding:Alpha Logo.png|200px|left|thumb|Het logo van Alpha]] Tot dat eind mei opeens Alpha werd aangekondigd.Binnen Pax Media bleek men toen al meer dan 2 maanden Alpha aan het voorbereiden zijn, daarvan getuigen de productie van Be-Railed. Pax Media was van plan deze zender terug te lanceren. Meteen werd Alpha ook hoofdsponsor van Alpha Cycling Tour en startte Muntegu Holding zijn wielerploeg Muntegu Cycling Team om aan deze competitie mee te doen. Metro, de gratis krant van Pax Media, werd De Gazet en zou voortaan een volwaardige krant worden. Daarnaast begon men met de grote herstructurering van We like it!. De eerste stap hiervan was dat Wli! Records een zelfstandige platenmaatschappij werd. Ter promotie werd besloten om Wli! de Libertaanse voetbalcompetitie te laten sponseren; wat resulteerde in Wli! League. Daarnaast fusioneerde Pax Studios onverwachts met het pas opgerichtte Zaria Pictures en werden samen Zaria Entertainment. Om de leegte van Pax Studios binnen Pax Media op te vullen werd besloten om Pax Media te sluiten en een nieuwe mediagroep op te richten, Alpha Media.De naam van deze mediagroep is te danken aan de televisiezender Alpha. Enkele dagen later werd er aan het pas opgerichte CG Europa voorgesteld om Innovation Oil over te nemen omdat men binnen MH er nog maar weinig toekomst in zag.Zie Overleg:CG Europa. Enkele dagen later werd het advocatenbureau Themis opgericht in samenwerking met Clints Compagny, een ander groeiend Libertaans bedrijf. Op 23 juni 2008 volgde een eerste evaluatie door de CEO van MH en de burgemeester van Muntegu over de samenwerking tussen dit bedrijf en de gemeente. Volgens bronnen binnen het bedrijf kon na die avond veel veranderen aan de samenwerking, zowel positief als negatief. Enkele bronnen spraken zelfs over een eventuele naamsverandering. Er zou zelfs al een nieuwe naam gekozen zijn: Eagle of Freedom Corp. Deze geruchten bleken fout te zijn. Sterker nog, de samenwerking met Muntegu werd alleen maar sterker wat resulteerde in een nieuw logo. Daarnaast werd binnen deze samenwerking ook een Mutnegaanse voetbalploeg opgericht, FC Muntegu Binnen Alpha Media werd The Libertan Times heropgericht, wat meteen een succes werd, en ontstond een streekkrant genaamd De Libertaan. Er werd ook verder gewerkt aan de zender Alpha die op 7 juli zou worden gelanceerd.Oorspronkelijk was de lancering op 1 juli gepland, maar wegens de meer symbolische datum werd toch gekozen voor 7 juli. Zie ook hier. Bestuur Wij hebben momenteel maar 1 aandeelhouder en dat willen we graag zo houden. Maar er kan op onze overlegpagina wel altijd worden onderhandelt over eventuele ruils. Aandeelhouders * : 100% [[Afbeelding:Raad_van_Bestuur.jpg|thumb|220px|right|De vergaderzaal waar tweewekelijks de Raad van Bestuur plaatsvind.]] De aandeelhouders samen vormen de Raad van Bestuur. In deze Raad, die elke 2 weken samenkomt, worden elke keer de afgelopen weken financieel en bestuurlijk vergelijken. Over deze resultaten wordt dan intern of gediscuteerd. Sinds kort maken ook alle CEO's van de bedrijven die van Muntegu Holding eigendom zijn, deel uit van de Raad van Bestuur. Dit om er voor te zorgen dat er geen beslissingen achter de rug en/of zonder goedkeuring van de CEO's gebeurd. Daarnaast beslist de Raad van Bestuur ook wie welke functie binnen het bedrijf vervuld. Meestal is de CEO de hoofdaandeelhouder en de CFO de aandeelhouder met het 2 meeste aandelen.Indien men deze functie niet wenst wordt binnen de Raad van Bestuur een andere CEO/CFO gezocht, al dan niet met de goedkeuring van de aandeelhouder die zijn functie weigerde. CEO''Chief Executive Officer, verzorgd de algemene gang van zaken binnen dit bedrijf. * ''CFO''Chief Financial Officer, zorgt voor de financiële zaken binnen dit bedrijf. * ''Persoonlijk adviseur''De taak van de persoonlijk adviseur is het bijstaan van de CEO en CFO over de algemene gang van zaken. Meestal gaat dit over het geven van raad of opmerkingen geven over enkele bedrijven. Hij woont ook elke Raad van Bestuur bij en is meestal een persoon in wie de CEO/CFO 100% vertrouwd. * Alexandru Latin ''Juridische bijstand * Themis Advocaten Hoofdzetel * Muntegu Business Center : Rue de la Stade 7 : Muntegu Eigendommen thumb|220px|Klein logo Muntegu HoldingDit bevat een bol met daarin de [[Muntegu|Muntegaanse vlag.]] thumb|220px|right|[[Muntegu Business Center, het hoofdkantoor van de Muntegu Holding en zijn bedrijven.]] Hieronder vind u een overzicht van alle bedrijven en gebouwen die wij beheren. Alle bedrijven die eigendom zijn van Muntegu Holding hebben in de rechterbovenhoek het kleine logo staan. Bedrijven Volledige eigendom * 30px We like it! * 30px Alpha Media * 30px Zaria * Innovation Oil (75%) ''Gedeelde eigendomHet aantal aandelen dat wij bezitten staat schuingedrukt achter de naam van het bedrijf. * 30px Themis Advocaten (50%)De andere 50% van de aandelen is van Clints Compagny. Gebouwen * 30px Muntegu Business Center * 30px Exe Sportteams * 30px Muntegu Cycling Team * 30px FC Muntegu Aandelen * 10% van Clints Compagny * 10% van Libertas Live Company Muntegu [[Afbeelding:Muntegu_wapenschild.png|150px|thumb|right|''Het wapenschild van Muntegu]] Het Libertaans dorpje Muntegu is altijd een hele grote steun geweest voor dit bedrijf. Een overzichtje van alle keren dat het gemeentebestuur zo vriendelijk was ons te helpen: * We kregen bij de oprichting van dit bedrijf meteen groen licht toen we een bouwaanvraag voor Muntegu Business Center indienden. * Muntegu verleende ons financiële steun bij het oprichten van dit dorpje in ruil voor het hernoemen van ons bedrijf naar Muntegu Holding. * We kregen carte blache toen een van onze bedrijven voorstelde om de Libertaanse feestdag te vieren met Muntegu is Burning. Reclame Muntegu Holding verzorgd naast het dagelijkse bestuur van onze bedrijven ook voor reclame voor zowel MH als voor zijn bedrijven. Hieronder vind u een overzichtje. Muntegu Holding Afbeelding:MH Ad1.png |13 maart 2008Deze advertentie wil MH gebruiken voor 2 redenen: naambekendheid verwerven en Libertanen aanzetten een bedrijf op te starten dat (gedeelde) eigendom wordt van MH voor extra hulp. Referenties Zie ook * Muntegu * Muntegu Business Center Categorie:Muntegu Holding Categorie:Concern Categorie:Bedrijf Categorie:Muntegu-Banlieu Categorie:Haven van Wikistad Categorie:Beursgenoteerd bedrijf